It is known in the prior art to dimension the outer diameter of the outer joint part of a constant velocity universal joint associated with the wheel in such a way that the outer joint part of the constant velocity universal joint at the wheel end may be inserted into a through-bore of the wheel (U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,651).
The disadvantage of the described solution is that the outer joint part of the constant velocity universal joint at the wheel end is positioned inside the wheel hub, with the double-row annular ball bearing embracing the wheel hub. This means that the diameter of the bearing has to be unusually large in order to be positioned over the outside diameter of the constant velocity universal joint. Such a bearing relatively expensive.
It is also disadvantageous that the outer circumference of the outer joint part of the constant velocity joint at the wheel end has to be provided with teeth or splines which correspond to teeth or splines provided at the inner bore of the wheel hub. As a result, the production costs of wheel hub and outer joint part are disproportionately high.
According to GB 2007801 A it is known to connect an outer joint part welded to the wheel hub to the wheel carrier by means of a flange-shaped outer bearing ring. Such a solution is labor-intensive. Furthermore, each flange connection constitutes a weak region in regards to deformation.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an insertable unit for a bearing assembly which, from the outside, can easily be axially inserted into the wheel carrier, which can be secured against axial displacement, which is easily fitted and removed and can be produced at a reasonable cost.